


87: “Show me what’s behind your back.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [87]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Gay, M/M, Mentions of background relationship, Sneaking, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	87: “Show me what’s behind your back.”

**87: “Show me what’s behind your back.”**

* * *

"Come on, come on people. We're on a tight schedule." Twinkie hissed as he moved quickly through the garage. Earl and Reiko nodded as they rushed behind the darker skin teenage.

"How did you convince Takashi to let you use his baby." Reiko whispered as they rushed between more cars. Earl glanced at Twinkie to because Takashi didn't play about his car especially his show car.

"I am his damn baby. Now less talking and more walking." Twinkie hissed.

* * *

Twinkie glanced around the garage once again before pulling the car keys from his pockets. Holding the keys up Twinkie locked eyes with Reiko & Earl, "Let's get this party started."

"What are you doing?"

"Ahh!" Reiko screamed jumping back against Twinkie as Morimoto appeared before them. Earl, on the other hand simply glared at the slightly taller asian male. "What do you want Morimoto?"

Morimoto smile at the lanky boy, "Hello Earl."

Twinkie coughed as he stepped between the two males because he could feel Earl about to snap at the other male. "What are you doing here, Morimoto? I could have swore you have errands to run like the lapdog you are."

Morimoto smiled but didn't respond at the taunt instead he bowed his head slightly to someone behind the three. Twinkie felt the familiar shiver run down his spine as he quickly turned around. Now Earl and Reiko both slowly turned around to come face to face with the former D.K, Takashi.

"Morimoto take these to back to the party." Takashi ordered.

Reiko and Earl sent Twinkie apologetic looks before letting Morimoto lead them back the party. Twinkie quickly smiled brightly at the sight of his boyfriend.

"Show me what’s behind your back." Takashi ordered. Twinkie frowned keeping his hands behind his back, "Takashi-"

"I won't tell you again."

Twinkie groaned. "Fine." He muttered as he pulled the keys from behind his back out holding them to the taller male. Takashi took them sliding them into his front pocket before holding his hand out to his partner. "Come on."

"I just wanted to take a joy ride." Twinkie muttered as he pouted away. His eyes kept taking sneak peaks back to Takashi's car, 2001 Nissan Silvia S15. He always wanted to drive it himself but Takashi refused only allowing him to be the passenger.

"Not in that car."

"You drive me in that car all the time!"

"That's me. I won't have you putting yourself in danger because you want to show off."

“Come on! Takashi!”


End file.
